


I really wish this was a mistake

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [19]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: i get your name during secret santa at work and use the same wrapping paper for my gift to my friend, so…sorry about all the sex toys
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	I really wish this was a mistake

Feyre watched the last of her students leave the class, the last class before winter break, and locked her classroom behind her before heading to the teacher's lounge, stupidly excited. Because she had figured out who was her Secret Santa this year, and today was the day she would get her gift.

Her crush on Rhysand Knight was stupid, really. Yes, so what if he was the nicest and most gorgeous history teacher in school, huh? She was an adult, and she should be able to handle her crush on him like an adult. Because they were colleagues, and she was a professional.

And yet here she was, barely containing her grin at the idea of discovering what he had picked out for her. She knew it would be something incredibly meaningful, maybe even romantic? 

She was getting ahead of herself. Yes, Rhys always sat with her at lunch, and he was sweet and funny, but he was that way with everybody, really. She shouldn't get ahead of herself.

But she entered the teacher's lounge and her eyes fell on him, talking with Tarquin, laughing, And her heart leaped.

"Ah, Feyre, you're here," called the principal. "We’re gonna start."

All the teachers that had been waiting for her to arrive got up, and started distributing their gifts to everyone. Feyre gave Helios the package with the pair of mittens she'd found for him, and then feigned acting surprised when she saw Rhys approach her with a large grin.

"Hey Feyre."

"Hey." Light and breezy, Fey. He was just a guy, she could handle it.

"I got you this, I hope you'll like it. I saw it and thought of you immediately."

She wondered what it was for a second more, but she restrained herself from opening it here. It was the tradition to wait until you were alone to open your present, so she would wait.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will love it."

"I hope you will." He looked like a flustered kid, and she bit her lip to contain her giggles. God, she could be pathetic when she was around him.

"So, do you have any plans for the break?" She asked in what she hoped was a casual tone, and he answered with a smile.

"Not much, my brothers are coming into town so we’re spending the holidays together. You?"

"Not much either, I'll try working more on my latest project, and enjoy some quiet time at home."

"Well, I hope my gift will be useful for that."

***

She got home in a record time, giddy to open it. He had seemed so happy to give it to her, she couldn't wait. She tore through the Kraft paper, And found a box inside, maybe the size of a large book. Was it a book?

It wasn't. 

No. It was… It couldn't be.

Was it?

Why would he get her…? Was it a joke? Was he mocking her?

In the box laid what was clearly an assortment of sex toys. A few small ones, of every shape and color, and that she didn’t really understand. But one, very large, very long, completely black dildo that was sitting there, as if waiting for her to pick it up.

She stared at it for a good five minutes, before closing the box shut. But she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Why would he give her this? Why would he have chosen this? A joke seemed so mean, and it was so unlike him to not buy her a real present. He was always sweet and kind and yes he flirted a little, but this?

She had been so sure that he would get her something meaningful, something that would give her a clue as to what he thought of her, truly. And now she was left with a box full of things she didn't even know how to call, And she felt ridiculous.

She received a text at that exact moment. From Rhysand.

_ Did you like the gift? _

She ignored it. It was followed by a second message a few minutes later.

_ I hope you'll enjoy it :)  _

What was he playing at? She ignored her phone again, and went to sit on the couch to turn on the TV and try to forget the box sitting in the kitchen. She failed.

***

He called her a few times in the evening, but she kept dodging his calls, unable to face him. She kept staring at the TV, focusing on the movie as best she could. Until suddenly, there was someone knocking on her front door.

"Feyre?" Rhysand’s voice sounded from outside.

What? What was he doing here?

"Feyre can you open up? It's freezing and I have snow getting in my boots."

With a sigh, she got up from her couch, draped a fleece blanket over her shoulders and went to open the door just a crack. Rhysand was standing here, snow covering his hair, a package in his hands. Similar to the one in her kitchen.

She frowned.

"I didn't give you the right gift, Feyre."

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

But he wasn’t done talking.

"I… well I had this stupid idea to use the same wrapping paper for every present to gain time. And then this morning when I left for school I didn't grab the right one. I… I'm sorry."

"You came all this way to tell me that? In the snow?"

"You weren't answering your phone."

"Oh, yeah. I… didn't really want to answer you."

"God, I understand, I feel so bad."

And he had such a sad look in his eyes that she opened the door more widely. "Come on in."

He sped in with a smile and by the time she closed the door behind him, he was standing in the kitchen, looking at the closed box with the torn wrapping paper still beside it. She leaned in the doorway, taking him in.

“Care to explain why you got me a bunch of sex toys for Secret Santa?”

He chuckled, but she could feel it was forced and awkward. He turned back to her, his package still in his hands. “Okay so you know I have two brothers.” She nodded. “Azriel and I have been having this running joke between us for years now, ever since we were fourteen or fifteen. We always tried to embarrass each other in front of our family by getting the other the most ridiculous gift possible. He won last year, so this year I decided to go all out and… the result is in the box.”

She stared at him for a long minute before starting to laugh uncontrollably.

“You know that this is ridiculous, right?”

“I mean, it’s kind of the whole point.”

She moved past him and opened the box that was just laying here on the counter. Now that she was sure it wasn’t a stupid joke he was playing on her, she found herself much more at ease around the whole thing, and opened the box back up.

“I mean, you were gonna have your brother show  _ this _ ,” she took the dildo out of the box “to your entire family?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She stared at the sex toy in her hand before laying it back inside the box and turning to him. “That’s a pretty good joke, I gotta say.”

He smiled at her. “So, do you want to know what your real gifts were?”

Oh, right. She had spent so much time trying to understand why he would get her all this that now she had forgotten that he actually had a gift meant for her. Gifts, apparently. She nodded and tried to contain her excitement to a minimum. He handed her the package, looking exactly like the one that was on her kitchen counter, and she opened it. Inside there was a bottle of white wine, from a vineyard in France she had once told him that she loved. And beside it, a book with a leathery cover, and a box of colored pencils.

Delicately, Feyre ran her fingers over the cover and picked up the book, opening it up in wonder. It was a sketchbook, handmade, with thick white paper that crackled under her touch.

“I found it at the shop near the Sidra that I know you like. I don’t know if the pencils are good to draw in it?”

She bit back a chuckle at the eager tone on his voice. “No, it doesn’t match the paper. I would just make a mess.”

“Oh,” and he sounded so disappointed that she turned to him.

“They’re still great, though! I will just use them on another paper. Thank you, Rhys. I love it. All of it.” And to emphasize her point, she rose on her toes and laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

He looked flustered when she met his eyes, and she felt heat creep up her own face. Slowly, he took a step towards her and grabbed her hands in his.

“I’m really glad you do.”

And he was so close to her, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how thoughtful every item was, so perfect for her, that she looked up into his eyes and said.

“Do you need to go home right away? Maybe we could open the wine.”

And the smile he gave her went straight to her heart as he answered in a whisper. “I would love that.”


End file.
